vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103454-morning-coffee-30-07-2014-work-work-work
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Coffee is breakfast...wt"cupcake" is wrong with you. :angry: :D :lol: | |} ---- Sounds like an offensive thing to say. I don't think it matters who starts the thread. The point of these threads if to get together and just be a community. :) I'm watching a TV show called Chasing Life this morning and it's helping me to deal with something that happened in my life recently. It's depressing so I won't go into detail. Instead I've got my cat named Princess snuggled up next to me. She's very sweet and offers a lovely pick me up. I also had to put someone on ignore finally cause he's such a broke record and trying to take over my thread but completely misses my points AND nitpicks everything. I'll be glad when a Dev finally says something whether it be now or a month from now. My plans today include writing up a summary of an RP-PVP event for this Saturday. But right now I'm drawing a blank. | |} ---- Come my friends...slaughter thy enemy, eat drink! | |} ---- I'll be constantly bummed that Netflix only has season 4-7 and doesn't start from the first episode. I wanna relive my childhood! xD | |} ---- Wait what.... ST is on netflix, why wasn't i informed! | |} ---- Yeah it's on UK Netflix :3 I might speed watch season 1-3 online...and then watch it on netflix. ^^ | |} ---- ---- ---- Cause they're dudebros, that's why? | |} ---- I hope not. If it is noon and the sun is not up, you might have gotten drunk and woken up in Iceland. | |} ---- ---- No worries we got you :D :P ;) :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- +1 Like (my powers have failed me today too) | |} ---- ---- Sounds awesome :-) I should go to the gym today but ..... I'm so *cupcake*ing lazy :-( | |} ---- ---- 8/10, would try at all three meals points of day | |} ---- Filthy casual.... gymer. | |} ---- ---- You stole my shirt..... | |} ---- ---- She looks like Napoleon Dynamite in the first pic. Don't be scared of Napy-D. | |} ---- ---- I need to get the coffee out of my eye. I somehow thought you had eaten the dishes. | |} ---- GAWD! | |} ---- Well that is Mid-talking (/talk) but haha if that were her normal face oh man... I'd reroll like now. XD | |} ---- out of your eye? oO thats an odd way to drink it | |} ---- It looks better on Mordesh #exilessomuchbetterthandominion | |} ---- I ended up with a cup of coffee balanced on my eye/eye socket, during some pre-breakfast roughhousing. Going to dispute the Exile thing. I waved at a granok warrior as I was questing in the first biome. He didn't take any swings at me, but he tried to kill my cat. You guys are *cupcakes* | |} ---- that would of course explain everything. I can see it now.. the new.. the improved... Cirque du Soleil breakfast edition | |} ---- It's weird that though. I feel the Dominion are the faction this game was made for. The entire society of the Dominion is formed around the Eldan and the Exiles feel like after after thought. But this is after getting a Dommie to 50 and leveling an exile alt to get to Thayd. It just doesn't feel like the Exiles belong, it's really weirding me out xD | |} ---- Awww. :( | |} ---- Walk of shame this morning? | |} ---- ---- If it makes you feel better, I'd kill your cat while you watched then killed you (only Mechari you, Mordesh and Aurin you totally get high fives) so you could.be together one last time until the timer cruelly forces you to respawn. #Mordeshmercyisthesweetest HOWEVER if it were a Chau I'd kill it's cat while they watched then chain it up make hundreds of tiny cuts on it make dinner, reopen cuts put salt on the wounds eat my dinner happily while watching it squirm in exquisite pain... and maybe if it were an especially cute one kll it after a week out of mercy <3 | |} ---- having had nearly the opposite experience (50 Exile, and a few lowbie Doms), I'm going to venture a guess that it's mostly just a matter of perspective. I'm not getting "afterthought" at all from Exiles. | |} ---- ---- I understand what he means and I really do not think he meant to be offensive. Tex has stated that he was fine with people starting the Morning Coffee thread, after all he hijacked it from....bah...I can't remember the name. Anyways.....what was different about MC when Tex started it was that he often posted a picture of something he made, not always but a lot so it felt more like a place to 'sit in the kitchen and talk' rather than a place to come and *cupcake* about work. But times change and we move forward into a new era. :) oh and...good morning! *now where is the *cupcake*ing coffee........* | |} ---- So do I. No offense, either. HAHAHAHAHAHAAH At least I put some dang breakfast in the OP. | |} ---- The Exiles are here by happenstance they just want a place to call home. | |} ---- The stakes for the Exiles are even higher than for the Dominion, but it's not laid out as expressly. For the Dominion, this is the home of their gods, it's like excavating the pyramids. For the Exiles, this is their one last great hope for a HOME. Dorian Walker has been searching for this particular planet for much of his considerably long life. There's power here, power to put them on equal footing with the Dominion, and perhaps earn them some rest. A cure for the Contagion. Maybe even a way to take back their REAL homes. | |} ---- Can't we all just get along??? XD | |} ---- they started it! >.> | |} ---- Don't make me call Xvira and Xila!! | |} ---- ---- My kitty disappeared! Dunno what happened to it :( Made me mad, i stealthed to run to base with it following me then it was gone :( Need pets asap in this game or i'll keep stabbing Chuas. Stuff. | |} ---- I loved that part where you fed him and he followed you around for a while!!! I would love to have him as a pet/companion. | |} ---- The power here is unfortunately not Drusera, it's The Entity. Will leaders on both sides make deals to try and harness that power, you bet your cupcake they will. It isn't going to get anyone their homes back, or cure the contagion. Making deals with comic evil never turns out well for anyone but the demon. We can. I personally only care about Drusera, and Tresayne. Going after the exiles is not even on my list, unless they threaten one of those two. | |} ---- Maybe because Thayd looks like a rubbish bin. It really is. That's the best argument put forth i've heard about why it matters to Exiles. Well done. | |} ---- They had vanity pets in early closed beta (before my time), so it will return, just whenever they want it to be a 'drop' and market it up. *bleh* | |} ---- ---- Hmmm...must have been before my time too. I came in the last part of winter beta :( | |} ---- Lemurian has posted some pics around of the pets his char had at that time period so its how i know of it. I want my kitty :( | |} ---- Me too. We were just weekenders having to fight every weekend for codes up until pre-order. I never remember vanity pets. That petition for Woesdowers has been there since end of beta night, and a lot of people have posted. It is just a matter of time for us to get pets of some sort in a drop. I want my cat back. I didn't know it was on a timer, so I had a twinge of panic trying to find where it had gone. | |} ---- I heard Sepulchre hollering in Thayd but I was too distracted by housing to go RP | |} ---- LOL. I was AH-ing, and I noticed Mysery in Zone... so I screamed "Where's the Coffee in this place?" ...and then went back to AH-ing and cheering on Aldrin as he made me a weapon to smite things all the more quickly with. | |} ---- ---- *feigns outrage* Lol, you got me. I'm too wise to the world by now. But that doesn't mean I'm constantly plotting just like you're not constantly planning to murderkill every person you meet. :-P | |} ---- ---- Speaking of which, I might need some help getting a healer resonator for my group content. | |} ---- What ya need and what server? I might have something in my AH warehouse. (Kid you not. I've got at least 10p of stuff in Stormtalon that I'm constantly cycling through) | |} ---- something like this? http://kotaku.com/tokyos-new-final-fantasy-cafe-is-beautiful-1613179423 | |} ---- if you're on Evindra, look me up and I'll do what I can for you. I'm not too far into the end-game crafting yet, but I can make the "Darkcore" weapons if you get me the core and elements. | |} ---- Murder kill? No. Inflict the amount of pain needed to turn someone into a pile of soft brain matter that's babbling? Now that's just fun. | |} ---- ---- Yea. Guy pops out with "Who's the rebel commander of Hoth?" While I might know who Wedge and Nien Nunb are.. man. Talk about going DEEP into the EU. | |} ---- ---- Seems a little over complicated. If most of it were more like then yes. | |} ---- It started off with a pair of "raidin gloves" that didn't sell at the AH. Nobody in guild wanted them. I wanted to make it tricky. It snowballed from there. | |} ---- ---- Yep, it's on Evindra. It's for doing adventures and dungeons as healer as I'm leveling, not endgame. I'll see what there is for rep vendors also. @Koala it's not on Stormtalon lol, if it was I would find stuff on the ah cause I plan to have decent money after level 10. You know you played too much pso2 when you want to call money meseta. | |} ---- ---- well I mean it IS a Final Fantasy themed cafe so you figure they couldn't do it without going all out. I do agree, this shot specifically would make a way better coffee den. | |} ---- #morningcoffeeafterdark. That happened this morning. I think she almost pulled my shoulder out of the socket. I will be fine, but for a few minutes my brain just melted with too many nerve signals. Also there was coffee in my eye. | |} ---- For some reason I think coffee in the eye hurts more than shoulder out of socket. But maybe I'm just a big wuss. | |} ---- It's only #morningcoffeeafterdark if it's asked for. And yea.. brain melting is an interesting reaction. Grab someone by the side of the neck, dig your thumb in to constrict the jugular and then bury your fist into the floating ribs... I've been told it feels like getting instantly drunk.. followed by mind screaming pain. *shrug* And.. I dunno. With that evil grin from yesterday, you rolling healer.. I might be terrified. "Dea's healing!" .."Is that allowed by the War Crime Conventions?" | |} ---- Coffee was not hot at that point. | |} ---- ---- Get well sooon! | |} ---- Holy "CUPCAKE BATMAN!"...you see the weapons those guys have on the wall lol. | |} ---- On the upside, you have a great excuse for ice cream! On the downside... oral stitches suck! | |} ---- Thanks, I miss eating meat D: .. Soon as I heal up I'm getting a partial plate for the 6 front teeth that got taking and digging into a nice big juicy and tender steak :D | |} ---- They do suck, and I been eating some of the best pudding in the world.. Banana cream pie <3 .. nommmmmm .. and yes icecream is gewd .. I took frozen kitkats, tossed in the blender till they was dust (mmm they was nummy to taste) some icecream, little milk and bam blizzard :D | |} ---- Cupcake you, been healing for many years lol. I do my job, even if I hate you I will keep your tush alive. I'm a team player, I signed up to heal, I do it. Cause wipes with stupidity though and you better hope the raid leader blasts you a new one or else I will and it's a lot worse coming from me. I have let dps stay dead until it's over if they *cupcake* me off enough. But you pretty much had to be an outright troll, like some moron triggering three bombs that targeted tank and healer and dps... Oh mama save you. I'm nice to people who try hard, I'm a cupcake to lazy dudes I don't even care how awesome their gear and stats and experience. You are elite, I expect elite not shit that even a newb would be ashamed to pull. I'm a total cupcake to people who brag and don't deliver. But I'll keep them alive and give them the riot act after. Cause it's sweet to tell them just how hard they were carried. *evil laughter* I AM evil. Lol | |} ---- That sounds worth getting stitches for. | |} ---- Wait wait.. what was that... *writes this down* *puts in back pocket* Next time I do something husband-stupid.. I'm making home made blizzards! Thanks Kirr! | |} ---- Told ya so. | |} ---- *evil grin* | |} ---- Works with most cookies and candy bars, if you want it to be thicker, a little ice works :D | |} ---- Fine fine. I'm evil. Stay away, you've been warned. Dea has a new moniker "stay out, evil player" | |} ---- ---- Ah good times being the support caster. Back in gw1 the Eles would all harp on the mesmers for their low dps, but man would they howl when they were dead on the ground. My job was to help take some of the heat off the Healer and the Tank, and debuff. I was good at my job, but I got so much grief from glass cannon dps people for leaving them dead on the field. | |} ---- ---- I don't even... What... Lmao | |} ---- Wait are you calling Dea.... Sigourney Weaver? | |} ---- I think he called Dea Rick Moranis, actually | |} ---- Ouch, that is one deep burn. | |} ---- When someone asks if you're a Koala you say YES! | |} ---- that's even better, he's the BEST DUDE! | |} ---- "I climbed out on the ledge and tried to disconnect the cable, but I couldn't get in, so you know what I did? I turned up my tv real loud too so everyone would think all our TVs had something wrong with then." Yup, that's what they will think. | |} ---- Honey, I Shrunk the Chua! | |} ---- Little Shop of Chua. | |} ---- Night of the living Chua | |} ---- ---- Oh Dea, so sexy. | |} ---- ---- Owls and coffee? You earned this: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Reminds me very much of... | |} ---- Hey at least you got started now vs a couple more months down the road! | |} ---- Ol Capt N <3 | |} ---- Oh my. I go with the chick even if alien, never want to be a guy, thanx. Female alien, yes. Human dude, never! But honestly you're talking about the entities inside of them and those are both... DUDES. :P That deep voice, eep. | |} ---- The beauty of alts :). And everything you make can be sold or used by anyone, yes? You should share the coolest stuff you make! | |} ---- Hey! Deep voices go both ways! (I.E: Dr Girlfriend of The Venture Bros) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You know you totally wanna be this guy. Take off, eh! | |} ---- Uh oh. Did Morning Coffee get you in trouble? | |} ---- Well..... I want that, I'm kind of a collector of Arcade skins.. I really like them. | |} ---- There is no Dea, there is only Zuul. | |} ---- ---- No, just the fun of working in an architecture firm. When it rains, it pours. | |} ---- Kayle is getting a RIOT skin. The new fuzzy dude who transforms into a Were-Chua gets a Dinosaur Halloween costume he wears. Thats it from the Test Realm. | |} ---- Nightmare on Chau Street Staring Harpyr as Freddy Kruger .. I really dislike Chau if you can't tell! | |} ---- I LOVE the look of this skin! And it's for Miss Fortune, who I liked playing. If I ever tried League of Legends again, I would have to get this skin! :P But that's only if... I gave up because I was bad at it and the community was so toxic. xD | |} ---- That's what it took for you to realize this? | |} ---- Now we need to find Dea's SO and have them say "She's not my girlfriend. I find her interesting because she's a client and because she sleeps above her covers... *four feet* above her covers. She barks, she drools, she claws!" and record Dea's reaction. | |} ---- Chua and Their Amazing Technicolor Hampster Ball Mounts | |} ---- Well the fact I'm actually talking in the thread instead of one post should have just thrown everything out the window | |} ---- That's why we removed the glass. Between the explosions and people throwing things all the time, it just makes better sense. | |} ---- The inmates are recruiting new blood! Maybe we can start referencing MASK or Dinosaucers! | |} ---- Considering I have the full DVD of Captain N and the box set of GhostBusters movies and all the GB Cartoons on my HD lol. And i'm talking the "REAL" GB. Not that "Slimer and the GB" stuff...meh. Ya took me a min to notice lol | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65uNCLBTje0 *dances* | |} ---- YES! | |} ---- ---- I actually have one of the vhs laying around someplace.. I saw it at a yardsell and my inner childhood screamed ITS *cupcake*ING 50 CENTS GET IT! | |} ---- OOOOOOOOOOH THAT'S MY JAM!!!! *hits that Nae Nae* | |} ---- Chua's List (God I wish my work computer had Photoshop) | |} ---- My favorite was the Legend of Zelda cartoons on Fridays. Well excuuuuuuuuuuuse ME, Princess! Also: Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Chua | |} ---- I haven't exploded anything this week! | |} ---- Dinosaucers! I loved that show! Talking dinosaurs from space. You know what other show I loved? Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors. That's one that very few people seem to remember. But it had psychic flying goldfish. So awesome. Speaking of cartoons, after making Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Chua, I went in search of Animaniacs and found they play reruns. So I started recording them with my DVR. Now my 8 and 12 year old are watching them and love Pinky and the Brain. Mom for the win! /cheer | |} ---- yet. It's only Wednesday... | |} ---- ---- Still, a good week. | |} ---- I love Gummibears! Bouncing here and there and everywhere. I even figured out how to play one of the songs on my flute. :D | |} ---- hahahah I legit just spit out some coffee to this one. bravo, good sir, bravo! | |} ---- Oh man I remeber C.O.P.S. For me it was all about Silverhawks. | |} ---- I remember Silverhawks. I had a shiny sticker on my wall from that show. | |} ---- I got one of the C.O.P.S. dvds laying about I also got the full set of police academy moves the other day at a yardsell for 5$ I was like.... squeeeeee | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You mean love and hate... DAMN THEM FOR NEVER FINISHING IT! | |} ---- You know a show is classic when you remember the theme song 20 years later. Just like Duck Tales and Tale Spin. | |} ---- ---- ---- Some of these were "after my time", but I still watched most of them! Really, I STILL watch cartoons. I never grew up. >.> | |} ---- Or... CH-CH-CH-CHIP AND DALE! | |} ---- Batman the Animated series, Spiderman and Xmen had no words but I still know how they go. Oh and Gargoyles!!! | |} ---- OMG I completely forgot about Ghostwriter! I loved that show. :D And of course I could never forget Bill Nye the Science Guy. :P | |} ---- You started salior moon on toonami? I started it when it was on USA :D | |} ---- When there's trouble you Call Dee Double U! | |} ---- Looney Tunes is probably the best example of cartoons that are timeless. I sat a friend's 8-yr-old son down in front of one of the Looney Tunes DVD collections. At first he was like "WTF are these old cartoons?!?" with a <_< face and everything. <5 minutes later he was mesmerized and laughing his head off. Then a 30-ish-yr-old and a 60-ish-yr-old in the room started teasing me for liking Looney Tunes, and a few minutes later I walked back into the room and they were just as mesmerized as the 8-yr-old. | |} ---- I'm very musically minded. One of the songs I regularly get stuck in my head is a song they sang during an Episode of Rescue Rangers, not the theme song.... "Come along! You belong! Feel the fizz of Koo Koo Cola! Get to the store take all you can carry. We've got the flavors -orange grape and cherry!" Yup. My brain. Full of nutty songs. | |} ---- We never had cable until middle school. | |} ---- ---- all four of those were favorites of mine. I have a sudden urge to rewatch the Gargoyles series. SO good. | |} ---- ---- My big brother loved Thundercats! | |} ---- It's time for Annnnimaniacs! And we're zany to the max! | |} ---- ---- I tried so many times to memorize their States and State capitals songs...and then the next cartoon would come on and I'd totally forget what I was doing. | |} ---- i always had this stuck in my head https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ed-hUoeHcz0 | |} ---- ---- ---- I really liked that educational spin. My favorite was Lake Titicaca oh Lake Titicaca its a lake between Bolivia and Peruuuu We never got in trouble for singing that. Lol | |} ---- ---- I liked the song about the parts of the brain. Haha | |} ---- SPOOOOON! | |} ---- ---- ST has been on Netflix for a long time | |} ---- Any time I think of "I'm just a bill" all I see is Lisa Simpson: "So it's true! Some cartoons do encourage violence!" Haha. | |} ---- Do Ordain and estaaaablish thiiiis constitutioooon oof the United states of Americaaa. | |} ---- damn it beat me to it! | |} ---- ---- "What we need.... is a battle cry." "Something like: not in the face! Not in the face!" | |} ---- Ya could have at least gone into another room to change.. jeez! Oh.. and.. anyone for.... | |} ---- ---- They don't wear pants! Tailspin!!! I just remembered Tailspin! I also remember Heathcliff. Thats an old one. | |} ---- ---- Zero *cupcake*s given... It's time for Animaniacs. | |} ---- I was damn near in tears every time I saw one of their Kickstarter updates. LeVar is such a hero of mine. | |} ---- AND IT'S COMING BACK!!!!! | |} ---- I just had this image of Xvira ripping her clothes off in one fell swoop to reveal footy pajamas already underneath. Lol | |} ---- I always wear footy pajamas under my clothes because you never know when you'll need to get comfortable and watch TV quickly. I'd rather have them and not need them, than need them and not have them. | |} ---- That Heathcliff cartoon always made me want to eat fish,...a whole fish,.....a whole cartoony X-ed out eye Fish | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- and then youll recreate Xila's vision for us? | |} ---- ---- I figured she was a "Snuggie" kind of gal, to be honest. | |} ---- From what I remember, the Sonic cartoon was awesome. I'm not going to rewatch it on netflix, because I don't want to ruin that memory of it. | |} ---- We actually talked about Snuggies in the circle chat just the other day. :P I liked my snuggie, but it left little fuzzballs all over EVERYTHING. It had big patches missing and I had little blue fuzzies all over my clothes, carpet, and couch. :/ I haven't had a snuggie since. | |} ---- thats because you dont know how to do laundry.. L2L (learn to laundry) :) P.S SCOREBOARD Medbae 6 Xvira 0 | |} ---- Oh I still have and use my Baltimore Ravens snuggie. With PRIDE. | |} ---- ---- Which sonic cartoon? *grins* | |} ---- He's the FASTEST thing ALIVE! That one. | |} ---- COUPLE OF THINGS, BUDDY!: 1. I never even had time to wash it. It fell apart pretty much right out of the packaging. I had it maybe a few weeks before I gave up on it. >.< 2. Those last two duels don't count! The first duel involved tripping over Rowsdowers, Veggies and Lopp which should automatically throw out the duel. And the second duel was on the Ferris Wheel, which I only lost because the Ferris Wheel removed me from the duel area. x.x No fair! | |} ---- ---- Oh no! We've found Xila's one weakness. Talk about cartoons and her "Like" powers drain rapidly. | |} ---- cookie | |} ---- ---- Turn that robe around and VOILA! Snuggie! | |} ---- I'll get you a Snuggie. All these non-exploding Snuggies people have had make me want to try another. I'll see if I can get a "But wait! Act now and we'll double your order! That's right, TWO Snuggies for just $19.95! (just pay separate shipping and processing)" kind of deal for us. :P | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- What about the one with the really derpy looking Tails? | |} ---- I want a Snuggie made out of Sham-WOWs. | |} ---- ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6ofXo6l7dE heres a video with all the sonic cartoons :D | |} ---- I'm prepared to stay up all night over the weekend to make this call. (I've never ordered something over the phone, need to check that off my bucket list) | |} ---- Step 1. Take a shower Step 2. Get out of the shower and put on your Sham-WOW Snuggie Step 3. BE INSTANTLY DRY. :D | |} ---- The first one is the one I was thinking about, though the second one was the better one :D | |} ---- This could make THOUSANDS! | |} ---- ---- I hope everything goes well! :( | |} ---- But what happens if he gets TOO DRY?!?! | |} ---- Well I've been under before when I was younger for my wisdom teeth, so that's not as daunting as it would be. No frowny face <3 I'll be alright ^-^ | |} ---- | |} ---- No, no, no, no, NO. No matter how funny, I just don't want to be a guy :P. This had me laughing in stitches. I should use that as a tag line or something. You dislike them so much you keep butchering their name! CHUA, not CHAU. Leave the poor dogs alone. You... are getting nowhere near... yeah, no! *keeps hidden* I can totally see male Aurin battlecry being exactly that. Vain, so vain! I hope they figure it out and you end up feeling better *hugs*. Oddly enough I slept wrong and my knee is bothering me today. AYE. Or maybe sympathy pains? o.O | |} ---- GASP! you got a knee issue to? D: I go in tomorrow to talk about setting up exploratory surgery myself. Good luck with it <3 | |} ---- It's a Snuggie. It's trying to keep EVERYTHING warm. :P | |} ---- ---- All hail the Cult of Snuggie | |} ---- I hope so too. I've been off work for a year now cause of it, I just wanna work again and go walking and eventually dancing *nods lots* Best of luck to you too! It's not fun, this knee pain *grumbles and pouts* | |} ---- Stupid over-achieving Snuggie makes it look like I have little bugs all over my carpet! I appreciate its enthusiasm, but don't make me think you're bugs! | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- SNUGGIE, PLEASE! | |} ---- :o It very well might be. | |} ---- ---- Yay for Spellslinger love! | |} ---- ---- They might be comfortable, but that doesn't make the commercials any less absurd. Saying Billy Mays was over the top doesn't mean OxiClean doesn't work. Edit to include quote, cuz you guys respond too fast. | |} ---- All these Snuggies and all these Robes, is someone here going to NAP?! | |} ---- A+ | |} ---- ---- ---- ouch! | |} ---- I can't stop rewatching this: Weird Al "Word Crimes" | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-0TEJMJOhk I like his Foil song more. | |} ---- The Plushie snuggies are so warm and comfy. My mother-in-law stole mine. >.< It was leopard print. But... I want the Rainbow Bright snuggie. Yup. Now that we're all in our snuggie a we should have a snuggie parade! | |} ---- Immediately after the Teddy Bear Parade. | |} ---- Owwwwwww poor koa | |} ---- ---- Yea. And to ensure I was "Fit for duty" they had to use my own patella for a patella graft. The scar is insanely gnarly, but I have a super strong knee now. 4 pins, a living graft and fully repaired. Legs put up 750 lbs on the slide machine, which then cleared me to do squats again. (For anyone who works out, yes. The Slide Machine weight is not a huge deal. It is, however, when you have a new graft and atrophied calf muscle. Ugh.) | |} ---- I have all the Danger Mouse episodes on dvd. | |} ---- Why after? Why not along with??? Teddy bear and snuggie parade! Also teddy bears in snuggies! It's madness! | |} ---- The commercials aren't absurd at all! Before I had a Snuggie, everything was black and white for some reason. I used to spill bowls of chips ALL THE TIME in my awful non-color life. Then I bought a Snuggie. Suddenly everything was in color! And I could eat chips. FINALLY! From that day forward, I smile every time I use the remote to change the channel. Life is really that much better now! I was amazed how I suddenly had an entire happy family as well. Blew my mind! I don't even remember having kids! It only -seems- absurd, but it's all true. | |} ---- ---- I would like this a million times if they let me! | |} ---- Blue and Yellow Maaaaaan! | |} ---- And now you have a new scar for your wife to admire. Sounds painful, though. | |} ---- I follow a thing on twitter that highlights fabulous commercials and the amazing actors in them. | |} ---- "What would you prefer? Tight yellow spandex?" Side note: how does a GIF not exist for that?!? | |} ---- I need to follow this! :O | |} ---- That's true, no discrimination against fuzzies. | |} ---- I've got metal in my wrist, ankle, rotator cuff and knee. I think I'm squared away with scars for the rest of my life. LOL. Though.. they ever perfect cyborg parts.. I'm getting my repair work upgraded! | |} ---- It's bad that I think of this quote every time. I only saw the movie once too. xD | |} ---- ---- D: DDDDDDDD; | |} ---- Hmmmm.... I'm imagining a shiny metal Koala with one glowing red eye.... In a Beetle Bailey helmet... Drinking coffee. I had pancreatitis after a gallbladder/stone removal 2 years ago and I have a ton of scars on my abdomen from the surgeries. Plus I've had 2 c-sections. So, some parts of me have no feeling in them. | |} ---- ---- ---- I only had two (non-impacted) wisdom teeth. Clearly that means I retained more wisdom than the average bear! | |} ---- ---- That line made me laugh really hard, because I always kinda thought most comic book characters may as well be naked. "Oh, you're going to be able to see every single muscle, but we'll color it blue so he doesn't look naked. And, give him yellow bikini so we don't have to draw genitalia. We'd just end up arguing over size." "Same thing for the chicks, but make them have boobs the size of small planets. Hopefully their gravitational pulls will negate each other. If not, we won't have to brainstorm a new super power." | |} ---- I don't know if it's the same one, but @NoContextAds is the one I follow, too hilarious. | |} ---- Y eah Someone mentioned that a while back. It's been so long since I've seen it. | |} ---- O.O EVERYTHING is on the internet... >.< | |} ---- Trade ya. Ankle was from rappelling. Landed hard. Stress fracture. Wrist was baseball as an older teen. Hit by the pitch. Right off the wrist. Broke the Radius. Should was either genetic or over use. Not a huge issue. Just some minor repairs and a pin to make it swing proper. But yea.. I've got those and *thinks* 3 other scars. I'm rather all set with stitches for now. lol | |} ----